Not Good
by superherolovengirl
Summary: When Artemis's mother is killed She must live at the cave.They go on missions and maybe befriend Artemis.So maybe her life isn't completely awful.But she has a lot stuff happen.after season 1 not the same season 2 she was not as close to anyone is season 1 no kiss.sorry my first book bad as summaries!Please try, and criticism welcomed!Rated for blood & Im paranoid.some spitfire@end
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after season 1, there was no kiss and Artemis is more, not with the team (still awesome in the field) she's not really friends with anyone on the team. Their season 2 doesn't work with this, and it's sad, so that doesn't come next.**

'**When (Hints in story here) Artemis's mother is killed, She must live at the cave. They go on missions, and maybe befriend Artemis. So, maybe her life isn't completely awful. (after season 1, not the small season 2, she was not as close to anyone is season 1, no kiss.)' sorry, my first book, bad as summaries! Please try, and criticism welcomed! Ps. Beginning badish.**

Artemis walked up to her apartment, holding a handmade cake. She had spent half of the day in the Cave, baking it because she didn't want her mom to see it. This was her mom's first birthday out of prison, since Artemis was little. The cake was a white cake with white icing and purple words saying 'Happy B-Day Mom!' She was completely covered in cake stuff, mostly because Kid Flash had made a mess with everything while teasing her. That's why it took about half the day to bake just one cake.

She quickly walked into the apartment. As soon as she was in, she walked to the kitchen and set the cake on the table. "Mom? Can you come here a minute?"

"Yes. Be there in a second." Her mom called back to her. After a minute, Artemis heard her mom's wheel chair's wheels squeaking as she entered. She picked up the cake, saying "Happy Birthday mom!" As she handed it to her. Her mother, smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Artemis. This is wonderful cake." Airtimes smiled even bigger, if possible. This was one time where she let her 'tough girl' drop. And it wasn't an act, just a big switch in personalities.

"Thanks mom! I made it in the cave, that's what took me so long." Artemis replied. Artemis's mom started laughing when she looked over her daughter. She was covered in head to toe in Cake mix, Batter, eggs, and icing. Artemis pretended to pout, stating, "It's not my fought! Kid Flash did it!" This made her mom laughing even louder, and Artemis joined in.

After they both calmed down, Artemis cut slices of the cake, one for her and one for her mom. "Wow, this cake is really good." Her mom stated, smiling at her daughter, after she was halfway done. Airtimes' grin just grew. "Thank you Artemis, this was wonderful cake. Thank you."

"Your welcome! " Artemis said back.

"Well, Well, Well isn't this just touching. Now, why was I not invited?" A dark voice asked them. The voice made both of their blood run cold. Sportsmaster stepped into the light, from the shadows.

Artemis, who had her quiver of arrows at her feet and her foldable bow in her pocket, quickly brought out her weapon. "Mom, go call the league." She whispered, so only her mother could hear.

"Maybe because you aren't a part of this family!" the girl growled at her father, positioning herself between her mom and exdad. And with that, the fight began. Artemis's mom called the league, and back up was on its way. Hopefully she could last that long.

Sportsmaster swung his hitting ball, (ATN the weird ball on a chain, don't know what it's called.) but Artemis easily avoided the ball, using her bow to shoot a ice arrow at her exfather. It froze his arm, but after a moment's pause he broke free of it. He swung his ball, adding in a couple punches and a kick to her. A couple caught her in the ribs, and the kick in the face. She quickly added some of her own moves, a spin kick, few jabs. The kick caused him to stumble, and a couple jabs hit his ribs. Suddenly, he pulled out a sword, slicing at Airtimes' arm. Her arm quickly began to oz blood. This was not good.

Her mother sat frightened, feeling useless, praying that her baby girl would be ok. And that some league member would show up.

Artemis still fought hard, landing punches, kicks, blocking, and defending herself.

Suddenly, Sportsmaster threw a sword at her mom's throat, with such speed her mom had no chance to even move. The sword pierced into Paula's, taking her breath away.

"Mom!" Artemis screamed, forgetting about the evil man standing before her. He used this as a chance to land a punch where her lungs where, throwing her towards her mom, and knocking her breath out all at once. "Mom?!" Artemis whisper/croaks out.

"Don't worry baby, always be a hero. And remember I love you." He mom gasps out.

"Don't worry mom, I will, and I love you to." Artemis said, a tear falling down her face. Her mother takes her last breath of air. She tries to get up, but Sportsmaster keeps beating on her. Slowly, she curls up into a bloodied, broken ball, waiting for him to stop. She doesn't have the energy to fight back.

After a few minutes of the beating, and whipping, Sportsmaster stats, "Remember who your family is…." Before vanishing in a smoke bomb.

A few seconds later, Green Arrow and Red Arrow burst through the door. Red Arrow had become like a big brother to Artemis and Green Arrow like a Father. They raced to the living room, to see Artemis curled up, with her lifeless mom's head in her lap. She was cake-covered and bloodied mess. The two raced to her side, green arrow hugging her close.

"What happened?" Red asked (ATN I'm just gonna call red arrow red and green arrow green sometimes)

Artemis whispered in a horse voice, "Sportsmaster….He came and killed mom on her birth..day." Red clenches his fist tight, and green hugs her a little closer. "You know, he may have placed a bomb somewhere, right?" she asks, worriedly.

"Right, so is there anyone else in the building?" Green questions, concerned because she lives in an apartment.

"No, no one else has rented for a bit." Artemis says, still struggling to pull in air. They both nod, and green scoops her up easily. "Wait! Can we please grab my stuff?" She asks her voice extremely scratchy. Red nods, running off to her room to get her stuff.

He quickly grabs her bag that looks like a hockey bag from her small, near empty, closet. Red then grabs her few jeans, a worn leather jacket, a large hoodie, black sweat pants, and her few band t-shirts. Anything else should already be at the cave. He also pulled a shoe box from under her bed, filled with pictures. And her OK camera. Then, her Cheshire cat stuffed animal, and a small brown teddy bear.(ATN the bear she held at Home Front, in her memory.)

He then held the bag and jumped out her window, onto the fire escape and then to the ground. Green already had Artemis outside. He runs around the building to meet them. They start towards the Zeta thingy. Even though she could barely stand, let alone walk, Artemis wouldn't let them carry her. By the time they got there, she looked ready to black out, but still only leaned against Green.

With Wally

He and Robin were playing video games, and he was winning easily! Ok, maybe no soooo easily, but barely. Kelder (ATN Aqualad, sorry if I spelled it wrong) was visiting his home under the sea. Superboy was off with Superman, working on his powers. The girls, except Artemis, were out shopping. Artemis had been here earlier, to make some kind of Birthday cake, but she was hardly around anyway.

They didn't acknowledge the computer when is announced Artemis's arrival, slightly surprised she would come back already. But they quickly raced over when it stated, 'Green Arrow' and 'Red Arrow's' arrival.

They both stopped short, staring at Artemis, who looked ready to back out, and was bloodied. She was leaning heavily on Green, and Red was caring a hockey bag. Wally noticed that her eyes were red, as if from crying. But Artemis never cried, so that was really not a good sign.

"What happened?" Wally asked, wide eyed. Sure, they might not be friends cus she was never around, but he would hate for a teammate to die.

"she'll tell you later." Red stated. They then continued on to med. Bay, leaving behind to very confused young superheroes. Kid and Rob fallowed them, watching as the injured girl refused to be carried, but looked really bad.

When they get there, Artemis collapses onto the bed, extremely worn out. The others are ushered out as they doctor begins to check her over. Red had called ahead on the way over.

"So, what happened?" Kid Flash repeated his question.

Red sighed and replied, "Her dad. She will be staying her, like living here from now on. And please, be nice to her for now." He added, with a big brother glare. They nodded, to surprised that Artemis would be living here to do anything else. Then, they sit and wait, hoping she'll be OK.

**OK! So, I hope you liked it if you read this far, and if not, tell me why, please! Its my first story, so hopefully its OK**** Well, that's all for now, hope you review or something(or not), and I'll post when I get a review or can tell if I got read(s) and it should be ready by then! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't think anyone would read it, thanks! Also, I'll try to do 2-3 chapters a week**

**Zatanna Carrile,**

**Yes, there will be spitfire sometime. And, there will be some, Chalant, and Supermarten to. Maybe a slight bit of Aquarock, but not much if so. Thanks for the review! **

**arrowflash,**

**thanks, I'm glad you like it! And thanks for how to spell it**** thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, i wouldn't be making a fan fiction, I'd be making an ep. I'd also have KF still there, unretired, with Artemis.**

Kid flash and Robin had gone to the kitchen because they were hungry.

"So, what do you think happened?" KF asked Robin, knowing he probably had some great idea about it.

"Well, I'm not really sure, maybe some really bad villain?" he stats, it kind of ends up like a question.

"Yeah, but then why was she crying, and why were both Arrows there?" Wally questioned, knowing he probably wasn't going to get an answer but still worried for his teammate.

Rob just shrugged, saying, "I guess we'll just have to wait for her to tell us." Wally just nodded, his mouth full of food.

Just then, Ms. Martian, Rocket, and Zatanna(ATN I think I spelled them all right) all came in the door, holding many bags and laughing.

"Hay, what's up?" Zatanna directed towered Robin.

"We were just having a snack, want some help?" he replied. Zatanna nodded and handed most of her bags to him, walking off leaving him to fallow. Everyone knew they liked each other, except each other.

Once they were gone, Megan asked, "Is Superboy back yet?"

"Uh, sorry nope." Wally continued with his food, and the two other girls walked off to their rooms.

Roy came in, just to say, "Artemis is OK and can have visitors now." Before diapering. Wally shrugged, deciding to go see how she was because he had nothing better to do.

Once he got there, no one was in the hallway, so he walked into the bed room. He was kinda surprised to see her laying in the bed, with reddish puffy eyes. He figured she must have been crying, but she never cried. She also had some bruises and scrapes, but had cleaned up and was in clean not ripped cloths. No one else was in the room, so he walked over and sat in the chair a bit away from the bed.

"So, what happened?" he asked simply. Artemis jumped a bit, having been to lost in thought to notice him.

"Uh, well, um, Sportsmaster decided to make a visit on my moms birthday and kill her, and I was in the way." She simply stated, a few tears running down her cheeks. Wally look at her awkwardly, because he's not really sure what to say.

"Oh, uh, do you need anything?" Kid ask, not sure what to do.

"No-wait yes, some sunglasses like Robin's." She stats. She isn't crying anymore, so that must be somewhat good.

"Ok, be back soon." He scampers off, leaving her alone in her thoughts. Green and Red had been called away on a mission that needed to 2 of them, so she was alone.

Once Wally found Robin, who was helping Zatanna put stuff away, he asked, "Do you have any sun glasses?" His voice had puzzlement in it.

Rob gave him a weird look, but pulled some from his utility belt. "Why do you need them now?" he questioned, not handing the glasses over.

Kf shrugged, stating, "Artemis wants them. I think she's been crying, but she has good reason to."

"Wait, since when was Artemis here during the day, twice a day? Or cry? And since when did you do anything for her?" Zatanna asked, confused.

"Um, I was board so I decided to visit her in the Med. Bay?" Wally said, but it came out like a question.

"Artemis is in the Med bay?!" Zatanna asked, really not getting it.

"Yup, and she's supposed to live here now." Rob cut in.

Zatanna nodded, then asked, "So we can go see her now?" Both boys nodded. "Ok, me and Ron will go tell Megan and Rocket. Then we'll meet you there." She says, directing the last bit to Wally, who was humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. He nodded, and speed off to the room Artemis was in to give her the sun glasses that Robin had finally given him.

"Hay." Artemis said, as soon as he entered. He just nodded, handing her the sun glasses. She quickly put them on so no one could see her red eyes. "So, what's up?" she asked, in a lazy voice.

"Um, the girls and Robin are coming to see you in a minute." He stated. She nodded.

Hay, can you grab my hockey bag from near the door?" she asked, hopefully. He nodded and got it, handing it to her.

"So, what's in it?" he asked, curiously.

She gave him a weird look, meaning she had thought he would leave her alone, but answered, "My stuff." He was slightly surprised that all her stuff fit in it, but figured she must have more some where.

"Did Roy but the rest of your stuff somewhere?" he asked, wanting to know.

She rolled her eyes, waving a hand at her bag. She opened it, looking though it and pulling out a shoe box filled with pictures. Just as she stared to look though them, the other girls and Robin came in, laughing.

"Hay Artemis, what happened?" Rocket asked, getting strait to the point.

"Um, Sportsmaster visited on my mom's birthday to kill her, I was in his way, he moved me…Yeah." She stated simply, a tear falling behind her Sun glasses. Zatanna nodded sympathetically. She knew what it was like to lose family. Suddenly, Artemis started smirking slightly. "What?" Zatanna asked wearily.

Artemis looked down at Robin and her hand, which were wounded together. Everyone noticed, and the two quickly broke apart, blushing. Artemis's smirk widened as she held up a small camera no one else had noticed. The two blushed even harder, and everyone else knew that Artemis had perfect blackmail.

"So, how long will you be here?" Megan asked changing the subject, pity in her tone.

Artemis quickly turned a glare at the Martian, before replying in a cold tone, "In med bay, a day or two, to be sure my mild concussion is ok, and here at the Cave, I'll live here." The other girl nodded, shrinking back from her glare a bit. After that an awkward silence filled the room, making everyone, except Artemis, uncomfortable. The blond was just looking though her photos, expecting them to just go on and leave now.

Wally leans towards the bed, trying to see what some of the pictures are of. Its pretty easy since she has them all spread out over her bed. Some of them are of her when she was little, with her mom, sister, and dad. In them they look pretty happy. Some more held Artemis and her dad. In one, Artemis looked really tired and he dad was glaring at her. There were also some of the team. Some of her sister. Some later ones of her mother. Some random ones, to. Wow, she was actually a pretty good picture taker.

"So, what injuries do you have?" Rocket asked Artemis, who looked up surprised they were still there.

"uh, few places stitched, mild concussion, slightly sprained wrist, and maybe something else, I don't know." She shrugged. The others nodded.

"Sooo, you gonna stay there all day or leave?" Artemis demanded, glaring though the sun glasses. Everyone left after that, quickly getting away. Once they were gone, she let a few tears fall, holding a picture of her mom up to her chest tightly. Only the speedster saw her.

**I know, its basically just a pointless little thing, but I just felt like it**** so, next chapter Artemis will be up and about, so stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay! So, hope you like it**** Also, do you thinks there should be RoyxJade, and if so, should Jade be good, neutral or bad? Also, I'd love to hear any ideas for this story, like arrowflash suggested that Zatanna and Artemis be good friends, and I decided that would be good**** so thanks arrowflash! Also, sooooooo sorry it took me forever to upload**** I had a TONE of school work lately, and I have been rewatching(for the 3 or4 time since I got the disk in august) the last 10 or so eps**** I LOVE the last 2! And the one with Secret(Greta, killed by her bro Harm cus she was 'the only thing he ever loved') Is anyone else obsessed with dissecting the language? Or is it just me who had to catch that? Anyway, on with the story!(or reviews)**

**Zatanna Carile,**

**No problem, and thank!**

**arrowflsh,**

**thanks for the idea and the names!**

**Beautifullove521,**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Artemis would have more screen time and things would be more like season 1!**

"Arrg, it wasn't us, Bird Boy!" was the sound that greeted Kid flash when he walked into the cave. Ok, nothing to weird. He nearly tripped when Artemis and Zatanna ran by. Both were laughing like madmen, or actually like madgirls. Ok, so maybe a little weird. Suddenly, Robin and Superboy appeared, fallowing the girls, trying to catch them. Covered from head to toe, and outfit, in bright pink paint. Ok, weird.

"pirt eht syob!" Zatanna yelled behind her. All the boys quickly tripped, while the girls kept running.

Wally groaned as he stood up, asking, "What happened now? And is Artemis still on whatever pain medicine?" He was having trouble not to laugh at the others.

"Yes. She got rough and split a couple stitches open, so we had to give her that and stitch her up. Zatanna said she could make Artemis better, but she is having to much fun… and, we sat down to watch Tv, making the girls unable to watch their show. Not our best idea, especially with Artemis just free and like that. " Wally nodded, still slightly surprised.

"The show was a pranking show." Superboy stated, evenly. Wally's eyes bulged when he heard that.

"Dude, they where obviously trying to not prank anyone by watching someone else prank some one!" He exclaimed, in his own weird logic.

"Yeah, obviously." Robin growled. "And now the girls are gone. Well, Artemis and Zatanna. The rest of the team is training."

"Think I'll go train." Muttered the boy of steel as he walked away. Both the others nodded, each thinking of where the girls could be.

"Well, lets try and find them now!" Wally decided, jumping up and racing off. Robin was quick to fallow. They quickly looked very were they could think of, even in the girl's rooms. Both of them were starting to get frustrated. Until they heard evil laughs coming from Robin's room. They quickly meet up there, ready to jump in and get the girls. But, as they burst in, they were meet with a horrifying sight.

Justin Bibber, One Direction, and other boy band posters covered the walls. (**ATN sorry if you like boy bands, I have nothing against them, but I don't like them.)** And ceiling. And bed. And window. And Tv. And floor. So, basically any place you could put one. Plus, the girls were gone, probably though the open air vent.

"Oh, man. That's a lot of poster. But, you gotta admit it is a good prank." Kid broke the stunned silence. Robin just nodded, his face getting redder by the second. Wally quickly got Robin out of there so he wouldn't explode.

"So, you hungry?" Rob asked Kid, getting over his shock about 5 minutes latter.

"Yup, lets go!" he readily agreed. And with that they raced off to the kitchen to eat. In the connecting living room, Zatanna and Artemis were watching something on Tv. Both boys were surprised, so they started to sneak up on the girls. Both of them were so engaged in what ever it was that they didn't notice. But the boys couldn't startle in surprise to see they were playing a Video game. A battle game, with swords, bows, and magic. Both players were doing really well, but surprisingly Artemis was doing better than anyone else had so far. The boys started cheering them on, soon caught up in the game, and grabbed two extra controllers.

Everyone was having fun, together for once. Artemis kept beating them.

Soon that got boring so Wally stated, "Can we go have snacks now? I'm starving!" everyone agreed and they boys ran over to the kitchen, turning back to watch the girls hop, yes hop, over. Obviously, the pain medicine was still in Artemis's system.

"so, what do we have?" Kid asked.

"I want Ice cream." Demanded Artemis.

"Ugg, why do I leave he like this?" Zatanna wondered aloud, gathering the ice cream, bowls, and spoons. "Poocs Eht slwob." She said, making it scoop itself. Artemis Grabed a bowl, the got a fork to eat with. Everyone else, Zatanna, Robin, and Kid flash grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"Um, why are you using a fork?" Robin questioned Artemis, who was almost halfway done eating.

"It tastes gooder." She replied. He nodded, skeptically but no one else asked because they were eating. Wally was done first. Artemis was done second and started hoping around.

"What up?" Wally asked.

She rolled her eyes, and pointed up saying, "The ceiling."

"I think its time I get her back to normal." Zatanna stated. The two others nodded, and Zatanna said, "raelc reh metsys fo nosidem."

Artemis's scowl was back in place, and she wasn't anywhere near dopy anymore. "Last time I take that stuff." She grumbled

"Hay, your back to normal I see." Wally stated, passing her on the way out. Artemis elbowed him in the rib. Robin quickly thanked Zatanna and gave her a quick hug, leaving his face a bit red as he fallowed Wally out. Artemis smirked at him as he passed, making his face flush a bit more knowing she had not only taken a picture of them holding hands, but had seen him hug her. It really wasn't a big deal. Robin though.

'TEAM, YOU HAVE A MISSION, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIFFING ROOM' was heard over the intercom. The boys raced on to the room, the girls arriving a minute latter and the rest of the team a bit after that.

"Sportsmaster has been spotted going into this old warehouse in a city over from Gotham." Batman stated, pulling up picture on the computer thing. Artemis visibly paled a little, but had a determined look on her face. "I want you to check this out. It is a covert mission, please try not to engage in battle and gather information on what is going on." He finished, letting the team take it in. Artemis had a determined look on her face, which was almost mirrored by everyone on the team.

"We're ready." Aqualad stated.

**Yeah, I know lame. But, I wanted to show the Zatanna and Artemis friend ship, so I thought this would work**** hope you enjoyed, if not to bad, and please(if you don't mind) tell me what you want for Jade. Thanks for reading! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so sorr about making you people wait forever! School just picked up waaaay harder and someone(not me for once) lost the computer I write on. Right now I'm using a different one. I can only update 1-2 times a week, sorry**** Soooo sorry about the wait, I know its pretty crapy but I'm writing it at 11:00 pm and then gonna post it. Hope its OK! Ps. **_**When its like this that means its telepathic talk!**_

**Reviews!**

**Beautifullove521,**

**Glad you like it!**

**Arrowflash,**

**Thanks, and I think that's what Jade will be doing!**

**Zatanna Carrile,**

**Im glad you enjoyed it! And I'm also glad I was good with the pain meds, because iv neaver seen anyone with them, just read a whooole lot**

**Well, thanks gus for the awesome reviews! And on with the story!**

"Drop zone A, ready." Miss. Martin stated seriously, prepared to open the bio ship's door. Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Miss. Martin, and Zatanna got prepared to jump, turning their costumes to stealth.

"_Are we all online?"_ Miss. Martin checked, quickly.

"_yes." _Superboy replied.

"_You know it beautiful." Kid _Flash attempted to flirt.

"Seriously? On the mission? Can't you wait until after to get rejected?" Artemis sighed heavily, her worry about confronting her 'father' so soon clear, though the link. Although she did manage to sound a bit sarcastic.

"_How d-"_

What ever Kid Flash Had Been going to retort was cut off by Aqulad stating,_ "I am online."_

"_Yup." _Robin input.

"_I'm here!" _Zatanna exclaimed, exited. She was extremely pumped up on the chance to get Artemis's mother's murderer.

"_Me to!" _Rocket stated, ready to fight.

"_Ok drop zone A is ready, Superboy please take control of the bio ship, and direct her to drop zone B. Once you goys are out she'll just wait around." _Miss. Martin explained carefully through the mind link. He nodded, prepared by the many lesions she had been giving him the last couple months.

Once Miss. Martin opened the door, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zatanna used their ropes to jump down. The Martin flew to the ground, in camouflage mode. Skillfully Artemis and Robin disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but cackles.

"Oh man! I hate when Robin does the ninja thing, now Artemis to?!" Kid Flash whinnied.

"yeah, she's been working on it." Zatanna stated, ready to move.

"_Team B is in possession. Is team A ready?" _Aqualad's voice rang in their heads, several minutes later.

"_Just wondering, if me and Bird Boy are going into spy, because we're just awesome, then why are we all split into two different teams?" _Artemis asks, her voice still lacking its normal tone.

Aqualad sighed, and then explained again. _"The shadows may have hidden security; it is merely a safety thing. Also, if you do get attached we can come in on all sides." _

Artemis simply nodded in her head. She sat up in the air vent they were in. "So, were do you think the computers will be?" she asked aloud, in a quiet voice, to robin, who started tapping on his wrist computer.

"I think we go, left." He stated, turning a corner in the vent. Artemis quickly fallowed suite. "Right." He commanded when they reached a turn." Left again." He called back to her next corner. She rolled her eyes, and just fallowed him. It went on like this for about 4 minutes the he exclaimed, "Stop!" quietly. Artemis noticed they were right above the computer room, which held several guards. Robin let a knock-out gas holder fall and hit the floor, filling the room with it and knocking out the guards. Artemis smirked and opened the vent silently and jumped down, landing on her feet.

"_We're in the computer room. Artemis stand guard while I down load the computers." _Robin told the team.

"_I'm looking through some windows and I see a crate that has a cobra on it. Any idea what it is?" _Miss. Martin asked.

"_probably cobra venom mixed with Block Buster. We know he got away with a tube when you guys fought awhile back. He probably was able to replicate it." _Artemis answered in a business fashion. The other quickly agreed.

"_I shall radio The League to see what, if anything, we can do about it." _Aqualad informed the team. Artemis kept watch, while Robin hacked the files.

Severely minutes later Aqualad speaks saying, _"Batman said we may destroy the venom, but to get a sample for testing."_

"_Great timing, I just finished down loading everything on the computers, and shut down all security." _The Boy Wonder stated.

"_We go in silently, meaning Artemis and Robin try to retrieve the sample, and blow the rest up, while the rest of us stand by." _Aqualad explained the plan.

"_Aw man! Why do they get all the fun?" _Kid Flash complained, but everyone got into possession.

Robin and Artemis silently hide in the rafters of the main room, and discovered many guards and way more boxes in there. The two nodded at each other and let lose smoke bombs and arrows. Easily they brought down the around two dozen guards, using licks and punches mostly. Then they made their way to the boxes.

"_it seems we were correct that the boxes hold Block Buster and Cobra Venom, but we won't know for sure until we get it back for testing." _Robin says, or thinks, as he puts a sample in his belt.

"_so, now we blow these up?" _Artemis asked.

"y_es, you can. But be ready for a quick escape uncase more guards come."_ Aqualad instructed.

"_oh, this is way to boring!" _Zatanna exclaimed, unhappily.

"_Yeah, I guess for sure not all of the missions will be as fun as the others." _Rocket stated just as unhappy.

"_Yeah, we didn't even have to come! Just Aqualad, Miss. Martin, Robin, and Artemis, and they would have been fine."_ Kid Flash agreed. Superboy just grunted.

"_They may need some back up guys, a bunch of guards have arrived, I think the could use some help."_ Miss. Martin exclaimed, worriedly.

"_Arrg, we need back up, hurry!" _Robin cried out through the link.

"_These guys appear to have been stuck with a bit of the venom stuff, so hurry up please! And the look normal, but are not!" _Artemis called to them.

"_We are on our way, please try to hold them off."_ Aqualad hurriedly told, thought, to them.

Just then, The rest of the team arrived and joined in the fight. Kid Flash zoomed around the bad guys, knocking into them and confusing them.

Artemis fought with her bow and hand to hand, already having taken out a couple guys.

Zatanna formed copies of herself, taking down some.

Rocket formed balls around them and slamming them into others, being a great help.

Superboy was hand to hand fighting, over powering several of the ultra humans.

Robin was doing his ninja think, leaving bombs, bird-a-rangs, and disaster behind him. Of course, taking wild paths so no one could catch him.

Aqualad was using his water pads to shock some of the men, knocking some out.

Miss. Martin used her powers to raise and throw stuff at the bad guys.

"Arrg!" Everyone heard Artemis's strangled cr, and the sound of Sportsmaster's voice.

He said, "Hello everyone, stop or I end her life." They all spun towards him, powers ready but stopped when they saw he had Artemis and held a knife to her neck. If anyone moves, the Artemis here dies, understood?" they all nodded, while Artemis slashed Sportsmaster's arm with a knife she kept. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said calmly, drawing blood with the knife he held. She instantly stopped fighting, and went slack.

She was dropped to the ground when he released her, screaming and pulling a knife, like the ones her sister uses, from his arm. It had gone all the way through.

"that isn't any way to treat family, now is it?" a female voce said, and from the shadows out stepped her sister, followed closely by Red Arrow.

Sportsmaster looked surprised, and then angry. "So you spent your time with the good guys to, Jade."

In a teasing voice, with a wicked grin amid at sportsmaster she said, "That's right, with the help of Red, I'm being good."

**Yaaaaaay! I'm done! At 1:00 am. Hope you like, more Jade later! Again, sorry its crapy. If you want to make suggestions, feel free! There's a good chance I'll use them if they are ok**** Bye! **


End file.
